Lust and Lords
by Cager Macleod
Summary: Ginny Weasley has been thinking about Lord Voldemort more than usual lately. Is it left over from the time he possesed her or is it something more.


**A/N** This is a once off story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it.

Lust and Lords

Ginny looked down at the front page of the Daily Prophet where Lord Voldemort's flat, snake like face stared up at her in a sneering manor. She studied the grey eye slits and wondered to herself what he would have been like if he had had love.

"Morning, Ginny," Harry said as he sat down beside her at the Gryffindor table, jerking her back to reality. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, just the Daily Prophet. They put a picture of Voldemort on the front. As if we need to know what he looks like." Said Ginny as she passed him the paper. Harry spread it open and began to read while Ginny went back to wondering what Voldemort could have been. It wasn't as though he wasn't attractive before he underwent his transformation to his current state. He could have had any girl in the whole world. But he had never learnt to love. Dumbledore was right, love was everything.

Ginny wasn't very attentive in her classes as her mind kept flittering to Tom Riddle and how he had possessed her with his diary. She remembered how he had understood her in a way no one else had when she had written to him. And even though he had taken her life force to feed his own, she still had managed to get a look at how handsome the boy Riddle had been.

_That's enough._ Ginny scolded herself mentally, it did not matter what how attractive he was. He was a murderer. She could not be having panty-wetting fantasies over the worst dark wizard to have ever existed. Especially when he had been the one who had killed Harry's parents. Her boyfriend, Harry.

***

"Hey, Harry." She walked up to him in the common room after dinner and planted a kiss on his check. Harry turned to face her, pulling her lips to his own and kissing her with all the passion he could muster.

_This is what I need to get my mind off Tom._

Ginny sat on Harry's lap and snuggled into his chest. Harry stroked her hair as he spoke.

"What was with you today? You hardly talked to anyone?"

"I was just thinking, you know, about Voldemort and how scary the whole situation is." Even as she said it, she knew it was a lie. She wasn't scared by Voldemort's return, but for some reason, she was intrigued.

"It's okay, I will never let him hurt you." Harry told her, kissing her forehead.

"I know" Ginny smiled as they stood up and she allowed Harry to lead her from the common room.

***

Everyday the Prophet was filled with more stories of death at the hands of Voldemort and his Death eaters. Ginny read each with a mixture of shock and excitement, not excitement over the death, but excitement over Voldemort. When she thought about these feelings she put them down to lingering feelings from being possessed. But no matter how hard she tried not to think about Voldemort, the more she seemed to dwell on him.

Walking down to the Dungeons for her Potions lesson she could hear soft voices just behind an empty door she had just passed. Curiously she crept up to it and pressed her ear to the crack between the door and the wall and listened intently.

"The Dark Lord has a few missions for me to complete for him." Said the voice of Draco Malfoy, his tone filled with pride.

"What are they?" Goyle asked, with in an awed voice.

"I can't tell you." Malfoy said again with an air of self importance, But you will know soon enough. I got to see him tomorrow, He will be hiding, but he told me where so I can go to him."

Ginny furrowed her brows in thought, tomorrow was a Hogsmeade day so that explained how Malfoy could leave the school to see him, but where was he? She had too find out.

Ginny hid behind a suit of armour and waited for Crabbe and Goyle to exit the room. She watched them lope out slowly, taking aim with her wand she whispered a body lock curse. Which sent both of them crashing to the ground as it connected. Quickly she darted out of her hiding place and into the room, her wand still pointed out in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy sneered and reached for his own wand as Ginny snapped the door shut behind her.

"Where is Voldemort?" She questioned in a serious tone.

Malfoy shivered in involuntarily as she said his name but quickly regained his composure.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Tell me where he is." Ginny demanded in a quiet but strong tone that riled Malfoy a little bit.

"Why should I tell you?" he countered, but with much led arrogance than before.

Ginny's eyes blazed with a maniacal fire as she thrust her wand forwards.

"Crucio!" She said in a violent tone.

Malfoy's screams echoed around the empty classroom as his legs curled up unnaturally behind him. She stopped the curse and Malfoy got shakily to his feet, panting as if he had run a mile.

"Tell me or I will do it again." Ginny threatened and this time Malfoy heeded.

"He's hiding, in an old building, 2 miles south of Hogsmeade."

Ginny smiled and said with a sardonic tone.

"See that wasn't so hard was it."

The problem was now that she had to get to Hogsmeade that night. She knew Harry had the Maunders Map but she wasn't sure how to persuade him to let her use it. She thought about it all afternoon, finally deciding that she was going to have to use her best assets.

"Harry," She called, cornering him just before dinner. "I have a favour to ask of you."

"Yeah, whats that?" Harry asked her.

"I need to borrow the Maunders Map for tonight."

"Why?" Asked Harry perplexed.

Ginny didn't answer, however she grabbed his hand and led him into the nearest empty classroom, locking the door behind her with her wand.

"Just let me borrow it for tonight. That's all I need it for." She said in her best seductive voice. Kissing down Harry's cheek to his lips.

"Why do you need it though?" Harry asked between kisses as she guided him to sit on a table and sat on top of him, straddling his sides with her legs.

"Reasons." Ginny smiled as she started to strip off her school robes revealing a black bra underneath. Harry stared at her amazed; she had never gone this far with him before. She made her way down to his pants line and fiddled with his fly before Harry felt the best feeling he had ever felt overcome him.

Ginny stopped doing what she was doing and looked up at him with a knowing smile.

"So can I borrow it?"

"Yes, Oh, Yes." Harry moaned as she resumed her act.

***

Ginny studied the map by wand light as she scurried through the dark and empty hallways. She was fortunate that no one was about as she headed to the Statue that hid the passageway to Hogsmedge. Tapping it with her wand, it swung open and she climbed inside, wiping the map clean and putting it in her pocket as she ran along the passage.

She climbed a step, long staircase and her head hit a wooden trapdoor, she rubbed it agitatedly and pushed it up. She scrambled out of the hole and placed the door back down over it as quietly as she could. Then she sneaked into the main shop. Using her wand to break out of the store, she sealed it magically again as she exited.

It was cold out and eerily dark in the main street of Hogsmeade. Ginny walked slowly south, hugging her arms around her body wishing that she had brought a cloak. It was a boring walk to where Malfoy had told her Voldemort was hiding, but as she drew closer she became more alert, the was a high chance that if Voldemort was around, then so would be his death eaters.

Almost as soon as she had thought it something moved out of the corner of her eyes. Ginny stiffened and drew her wand. Straining her eyes to make out shapes in the darkness she heard a murmur of a voice and instinctually ducked. Something warm grazed the top of her head. She bounced to her feet again and shot a spell in the direction of where the other had come from. A muffled cry confirmed that she had hit her mark.

Before she knew it her arms where grabbed and pinned roughly behind her back, she thrashed hopelessly as a gruff male voice gloated in her ear.

"You're a feisty one, let's she what my Master makes of you."

Ginny struggled harder as her capture dragged her through a paddock and towards the house which Malfoy had described to her.

It was run-down and vines were overgrown up the stone walls. The Death Eater dragged Ginny down a flight of stone steps into an icy cold basement. He let go of her and she fell forward, landing on her hands and knees. She shot a filthy look at the male who had brought her as she forced her into a kneeling position with his wand.

"Dovolic, what have you brought for me?" A cold, high pitched voice said out of the darkness. Ginny could just make out the back of a tall, thin man standing before her.

"The girl, the girl that the Malfoy boy tipped us off about." Dovolic said with a weird kind of glee in his voice. Ginny grunted, she had been foolish not to expect that Malfoy would send a tip off that she knew where he hid.

"You may leave us." Voldemort said and Dolovic bowed,

"Yes Master." He said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He turned on heel and climbed up the stone stairs and out of sight.

"Miss. Wealsey," Voldemort turned and walked towards her. His expression unfathomable. "What brings you to my, lair."

Something hissed behind her and a long black snake uncoiled itself and slithered over, circling around them both. Ginny didn't answer as she stared into his cold eye slits. Voldemort let out a horribly pitched laugh.

"You tortured Draco to find out my whereabouts, but why? Lord Voldemort wonders if you would be the girl that I possessed to open the chamber of secrets for the second time.

"Yes," said Ginny shortly, looking away and at the dusty stone floor. Her senses screaming danger at her and for the first time fear overran her. She had been stupid to seek out Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort started to pace a short distance.

"Did you come here to seek revenge on the Wizard who hoodwinked you perhaps?" Voldemort looked up at her and she quickly looked away again.

"Stand." Voldemort commanded and Ginny did so, without any control over whether she did or not.

"Face me, and we will duel."

Ginny looked surprised, but shook her head.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

Ginny mustered up all the strength she could and spat.

"I don't want to duel."

Without warning she leapt forth and landed on Voldemort, wrapping herself around his cold body and planting her lips on his own.

Voldemort struggled with surprise at first, but then something happened, that not even Ginny had expected. She broke the kiss and pushed away from him as Voldemort began to scream in agony. He withered hopelessly on the floor as golden light shone from his body. Ginny shielded her eyes from the light but she could not block the sounds of pain that Voldemort let escape him. The snake hissed in confusion and the light died down. Everything went silent.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around at where Voldemort had just stood. However Voldemort was no longer there, instead there was a paled skinned male laying in the foetal position. Ginny walked over to him and knelt down beside him, reaching out she pushed him onto his back to see the handsome male that had come out of the Diary so many years ago.

"Tom?" she asked sofly and his white eyes flickered up to him.

"You are, Ginny?"

"Yes, Tom. I am Ginny."

She slipped her arms underneath his back and lifted him up. Cradling him as he sobbed thick tears of remorse.

"Why did you do this?" He asked between gulps of air.

"Because, I love you. Tom Riddle."

The End

**A/N: **I will admit, it is probably not the best fanfiction I have ever wrote but I had the idea so I thought I would write it down. Practise makes perfect they say.

Please R&R

Paws- Cager


End file.
